


KS

by phidari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, MMORPGs, Pesterlog, Tumblr Prompt, Typing Quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phidari/pseuds/phidari
Summary: Dirk and the cherubs play an MMO together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted like three years ago by eviscera@Tumblr. The MMO in this fic is some generic one. I don't actually play any.

uu: STOP FuCKING KILL-STEALING. YOu ASSHOLE.  
TT: If you wanted it bad enough you should have finished it off before I got there.  
uu: I WAS ABOuT TO. BEFORE SOME DOuCHEBAG RIDING A HORSE SWEPT IN. AND DEALT THE FINAL BLOW. STEALING ALL THAT SWEET EXP FOR HIMSELF.  
TT: You could've killed it yourself.  
TT: You weren't trying hard enough.  
uu: I ALMOST HAD IT!  
TT: "Almost" ain't good enough.  
uu: AT LEAST GIVE ME THE DROP. THAT IS RIGHTFuLLY MINE.  
TT: What, the Golden Ingot? Fuck no. This thing's worth like a million gold.  
uu: STRIDER!!!!!!!!!!!

UU: hello, dirk! i foUnd the perfect place to train, if yoU're Up for it today. ^u^  
TT: Where is it?  
UU: it's jUst off the shore of the levoth peninsUla. the enemies there are a bit stronger than we're Used to, bUt the exp is worth the challenge.  
TT: Sweet. I'll meet you there. Got some shit to sell off first so I can buy some new equipment.  
UU: the golden ingot? i had the displeasUre of hearing all aboUt that last night. u_u  
TT: Sorry you had to put up with that. Not my fault your bro's so susceptible to KSing, though.  
UU: i can't say i agree with the practice, to be honest... bUt he shoUld know to expect it from yoU by now, really.  
TT: Exactly.  
TT: Ok, I'm here. Where are you?  
UU: i am having a bit of difficUlty with my connection. i'll be there in a minUte!  
TT: All right. I'll grind while I'm waiting.  
TT: Holy shit.  
TT: You did not just do that.  
TT: You just fuckin' stole my kill.  
UU: unu!  
UU: sorry, love. i woUld have let yoU have it, but...  
UU: i cast scan and saw that it was holding the last piece of eqUipment i've been looking for.  
TT: What happened to "i can't say i agree with the practice"?  
UU: the two of Us never had an agreement to abstain from kill-stealing, love.  
TT: Oh, really?  
TT: Well then, you asked for it.


End file.
